


Shuutoku Unsolved

by psidn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed Unsolved, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Ghosts, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psidn/pseuds/psidn
Summary: Midorima and Takao have a YouTube channel. (The ghost is Kuroko.)





	Shuutoku Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/gifts).



> for the prompt [Buzzfeed Unsolved AU. Midorima (the skeptic) and Takao (the believer) host a popular YouTube channel dedicated to solving supernatural or criminal mysteries. Bonus if they actually come across a ghost or something.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10925586#cmt10925586)
> 
> despite the ghosts, this is a pretty cheery fic. reference to vaping included.

Takao tells him all the time to not read the YouTube comments, and while Midorima agrees that most people are stupid and the internet brings out the worst in them, is it not his duty to keep an active relationship with their viewers?

"Shin-chan is so noble," Takao says, laying himself all over Midorima's couch as if it were his own, halfway to a nap.

"how can u beleive in oha asa and not ghosts," asks YouTube user iSawAGhostVape.

Midorima enters a spirited debate that does nothing to increase his esteem of his fellow man. Takao wakes up around Midorima's seventeenth reply and pries the laptop out of his hands. "If I weren't here, you would waste away arguing with trolls."

"Fate has nothing to do with the supernatural," Midorima points out, as Takao ushers him out the door. "The supernatural is not real. Every case we've looked at can be explained logically. I still don't understand why _you_ still believe some of those cases." He gives Takao a sour look.

Takao winks. "Shin-chan's determination makes mine stronger."

This is not the answer Midorima wants to hear, but Midorima finds most things displeasing so this is not a surprise.

"Why are we here?" he asks.

"It's dinnertime," Takao says, "so we're going to eat dinner. You had nothing in your fridge, I checked."

Midorima sniffs and places his eco-friendly fluorescent light bulb carefully on the tabletop, near him. Cancers were ranked reasonably well that morning but Scorpios were not. He had tried to give Takao the lucky item for Scorpios (a bottle of moisturizer) but Takao had made both an inappropriate joke and a big production out of it, all, "Shin-chan _does_ care for me, oh my! In the most intimate of ways!" so Midorima hadn't pressed any further.

He had not sulked and put off the others at the production meeting, no matter what Takao says.

Once they finish dinner they part ways. Takao smiles up at him and says, "See you tomorrow, Shin-chan! Try not to think dirty thoughts of me!" and Midorima scowls at him. At home he remembers, a little uncomfortably, how Takao had splayed himself all over his couch.

\--

The shoot takes place at a supposedly haunted basketball court. They stand outside of the building, trying to find a spot where the wind won't interfere too much with their audio equipment. Takao keeps his hands tucked in his pockets. Midorima thinks this is an unprofessional look for the camera, but says nothing.

"They say the boy was so heartbroken over his teammates' actions that he simply started to fade," Takao whispers into the microphone. "Faded until he turned into a ghost. And now he haunts this basketball court."

Midorima shakes his head and adjusts his glasses.

"Shin-chan, is that to ward off the ghosts? Are you coming around?"

Midorima snatches the air freshener out of Takao's reach. "I do not know why you try this routine every single time. This is my lucky item for the day." He turns to the camera. He has a message for iSawAGhostVape. "Man proposes, God disposes. Dead men and the supernatural have nothing to do with it."

"Aaaaaaand with that, we're going in!" Takao pushes him towards the entrance of the building, waving his hand at the crew.

The lights are off in the court, because the producer always wants a spooky atmosphere for these videos. Midorima has a lot of thoughts about that too, about how it influences the audience. It annoys him that most of their viewers watch these videos for a scare and not as an opportunity for critical thinking.

"Hey," Takao says. He turns around, sneakers squeaking on the polished floors. It's dark, yes, but the lights the crew have set up for filming is enough to see Takao's face. His eyes have a mischievous glint to them. Midorima feels something squeezing in his chest.

"We should call to him," Takao says. "Shin-chan, will you do the honours?"

Midorima has enough dignity to not offer a confused, "huh?" He blinks at Takao as he gather his thoughts. "The ghost?" he asks finally.

Takao smiles at him. Why is Takao always smiling at him? "Yes, Shin-chan, that's why we're here."

"That's why _you're_ here," Midorima says. "I'm here because it is my duty to bring the truth to our viewers."

They get a solid three hours of footage, talking to the gym owner, going through the equipment rooms, discussing the story from all angles, enough for twenty minutes of video after editing. They're standing in the middle of the court, the cameras still rolling, when Takao yelps.

"Shin-chan!" he cries and grabs Midorima's arm.

Midorima feels a chill across his back, travelling from this shoulders down to the base of his spine. He hears something, faint, that might be the blood pounding in his ears.

"It's Kuroko," Takao whispers. "I can feel him." His grip on Midorima's arm tightens.

Midorima swallows. "How so?" he asks.

"I can feel something cold," Takao says earnestly, "it's his lost hope."

Midorima tsks, despite also feeling something. But it can't be a ghost. "Don't be melodramatic."

It can't be a ghost.

Takao presses closer and Midorima feels the hairs on his arm raise. There's something electric for Midorima in the air, but it is not a ghost.

\--

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Takao asks later, gaze shrewd.

Midorima looks away. "I did not feel a _ghost_ ," he says. He doesn't need to elaborate.

"Shin-chan!" Takao gasps, leaning in close to stare Midorima in the face. "Are you blushing? Oh, Shin-chan." Takao gives him a look Midorima doesn't understand, but sees often. "I think you're cute too."

Midorima stares at Takao. "Huh?"

"Keep up," Takao says. "Why do you think I take you out to dinner three times a week? It's about time we take the next step, huh?"

(It's weird, but as Takao leans in, Midorima feels hot, not cold.)

\--

iSawAGhostVape comments, "man, either these 2 are TOGETHER or theres lots of ectoplasm in this one"


End file.
